travis rise to glory
by bloodyemperor
Summary: what if mimmy said she would like to see the real world? what if travis does kiss shinobu interested?   Travis gets a harem end of subject.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own No more heroes Suda 51 does

Chapter 1

**Thoughts wonder where she came from.**

Chapter 1 a decision and a hot kiss

When Henry and Mimmy are talking they shift to a place filled with flowers that were stunning to behold and a small stream filled with crystal clear water this was the garden of madness.

Mimmy asked what is the real world like?

Henry said It is a fun place you might like it Mimmy you might even meet a guy and fall in love.

Mimmy was about to say no when her thoughts then shifted to Henry's brother and how cool he looked when he was killing people.

She had always wanted to meet him for real instead of just seeing him in henrys mind so with that thought.

Mimmy then said Fine I would love to go with you to the real world.

Normal point of view (Travis's room)

At that time Shinobu was trying to kiss Travis (the same thing in the game).

Travis didn't know what to do he was wondering should he kiss her or should he not. Travis had to admit she grew quite well in three years (that and her calling him master was kinky. Shinobu stood at a 5 foot 7 she was 21 years old and she had bronze colored eyes. She wore a Lolita outfit which in his opinion was hot as hell on her and she had on cherry lipstick. The outfit also came with a pair of black gloves which covered her hands one of which was robotic she had to get it because Travis cut of her real one during their assassin ranking duel. The dress top barely covered her bust which had caught his eye she had a 32c cup breasts.

his only thought going through his head at the time was **damn**!

In his own words her outfit was Moe.

While he was thinking this Shinobu locked lips with his and she was sent into shock and utter orgasmic bliss. Travis went into shock and then he was in heaven Shinobu's lips tasted like cherries which were one of Travis's favorite flavors and they were having a tongue battle in the deepening kiss. Then there was bright blinding light and Henry woke up shouting "no way!" Shinobu was having the best time of her life but then she got pissed because Henry chose this moment that he would intervene so Shinobu in her rage grabbed her katana and went and chased Henry who at seeing her face had ran out of the apartment like a bat outta hell while she chased him trying to kill him for ruining her moment she was cursing up a storm that would make bad girl blush.

Henry point of view

Henry went and grabbed his cross sword beam katana and pressed the button to turn it on and defend himself from Shinobu but it did nothing.

Henry's thought only one thing when this happened **FUCK! **

Travis point of view

While this was happening Travis got over his shock and now was on the floor laughing his ass off at Shinobu trying to kill Henry. Travis then noticed that a small girl was laying on the floor on the other side of his bed (she is 20 in this so don't complain to me). She wore a white nightgown with the number 42 written on it, on top of which she wears a powered suit weapon. The armor on her arms and back seems to function similarly with Nathan Copland's boom box; blue, yellow, and red colored arms and weaponry devices extend from her Japanese primary school-style backpack to which she is also strapped by what appears to be danger tape. The large plate over her backpack is in the shape of the kanji for moe with robotic ears (she looks frickin cute and if you know who she is you get a cookie). She had silky smooth skin that men lusted for and women envied. She was 5 foot 5 and had 28c cup breasts and she had a body that girl double her age would kill for. Her nightgown was so short that it showed off her white panties. When Travis saw this he flew out of the room (via nosebleed). By this time Shinobu came back into the apartment her black top covered in blood.

Travis after seeing the blood asked what did you do to Henry? You didn't kill him did you?

Shinobu said I caught him and after I beat him into a bloody pulp I then went and kicked him in the nuts 12 times in a row then left him for dead near an alley with a sign that said I like getting kicked in the nuts it makes me feel better. Right after she said that they all heard a scream of utter pain. At that scream every man in the area of 2 miles suddenly winced.

Shinobu's point of view

I suddenly noticed a girl that was on the floor next to master's bed

She then asked who is the girl on the floor master? And is she dead?

Travis answered I don't know who that girl is all I know Is that she appeared after that flash of light and that she has robotic attachments and that she has barely anything on.

Normal point of view

At that sentence Travis got a nosebleed which he quickly wiped away

Travis thought** I hope Shinobu didn't see that** he didn't want to be on the bad side of that blade again one time was enough.

Shinobu point of view

I walked to the girl and bent over to see if she was alive I checked her breathing she was breathing fine so she was just passed out. I made sure to show master my strong legs and as shinobu bent down her skirt went up and showed her black lace panties. Travis saw this and got another nosebleed he wasn't able to cover this one up from Shinobu. Shinobu saw that her master got another nosebleed at that she blushed because it was the reaction she was hoping for.

Shinobu thought **Did I go too far with the Lolita dress?**

She dressed like this because she wanted her master to notice how much she's grown over the 3 years and she knew that her master was an otaku. Shinobu didn't hate that about her master she rather liked it she could wear whatever she wanted and get away with it. That's not to say she would always dress like this she only would dress like this to impress her master and get him to notice her. Shinobu traveled all over Asia killing assassin's left and right and she became the champion of Asia to train and just show her worth and loyalty to her master and to impress him. She wanted nothing more that for her master to recognize her and love her like she loved him. Shinobu then blushed when she saw that her master was getting hard at seeing her and the girls lips so close. Shinobu got up still blushing pulled her skirt back down and made sure that nothing was showing.

Shinobu then said Master the girl is just unconscious she should wake up soon.

What her master asked next made her blush a deeper red.

Travis asked So what did you think of the kiss?

Shinobu started to stutter out random thing's (I don't know how to right stuttering stuff so just imagine shinobu blushing and stuttering).

Travis point of view

Travis saw Shinobu blushing and only two things came to mind1) It was the funniest thing he ever saw and2) It was the cutest thing her ever saw. When he asked that question to Shinobu he waited and hoped she wouldn't hate it. Travis thought the kiss up in two words **absolute bliss**.

He knew that was the best kiss he ever received not that he hadn't kissed girls over the 3 years he was gone mind you. Shinobu was just that good of a kisser. It was then that Travis noticed the girl on the floor was stirring and the girl slowly opened her eyes which were an emerald green and in his opinion were simply captivating.

Shinobu point of view

When shinobu finally stopped stuttering she saw her master starring at the girl on the floor who shinobu just noticed she was waking up she felt jealous. Shinobu felt this way every time her master starred at that Woman.

Shinobu: _Sylvia _

She thought that name with venom. Shinobu still hated that Sylvia because of her Shinobu lost her hand and had to get it replaced with a robotic one.

Sure Travis cut it off but if Sylvia never made the games Shinobu wouldn't have lost her hand in the first place. Shinobu also liked Sylvia because of her she met her master who was her idol when Travis beat her and spared her Shinobu instantly fell in love with him for his skills and strength. Because of his strength Shinobu trained to be the apprentice she thought he deserved. Shinobu then looked at the girl who was fully awake now and sent her a glare promising death.

Mimmy's point of view

Mimmy felt the carpet underneath her and wondered where she was she looked around and noticed there was a bed next to her with the bed for support mimmy got up she then noticed that there was a pillow with a drawing of a naked girl on it which made her blush. Mimmy then looked around the room it had a mirror in the back right next to some drawers, dressers, and other things. Mimmy then noticed there was a poster with girls on it.

Mimmy thought **those girls look similar to me**

Mimmy then noticed the two other people in the room she noticed one was a guy the other was a girl Mimmy then guessed the guy had to be 30 years old. He wore and all black outfit he had on black shades with a black jacket with a black t-shirt with white silhouette black pants with bloodstains on them with black wristbands which had spikes sticking out of them and a pair of black shoes.

Mimmy then thought **He looks hot** Mimmy almost drooled but she was able to stop herself. Mimmy then looked at the girl who also wore all black she noticed that the girl also looked like the girls in the poster the black dress reached her knees and she had white afro with a pink flower in it she also had on purple mixed with red lipstick. All in all she looked good but when Mimmy looked at her eyes she cringed as the girls eyes were filled for some unknown reason hate and jealousy.

Mimmy saw the guy come over to her.

Her only thoughts were **He looks familiar**

But she couldn't place where she had seen him before. Mimmy then looked around and wondered where Henry was. At that moment Henry was in the hospital with a cast on his crotch it was in bad shape (Shinobu was wearing high heels when she kicked him in the nuts 12 times). Mimmy then heard the guy introduce himself as Travis Touchdown.

Mimmy then thought **I remember where I seen this guy now he was in henrys memories this is Henry's brother.**

Mimmy then asked Travis can you tell me why that girl looks like she is wants to kill me?

Travis point of view

Travis noticed when he said his name the girls eyes got a shocked look which then changed into one of recognition which he couldn't figure out why unless she was an assassin no one should know about him. When he heard what the girl asked he turned around and looked at Shinobu in confusion. Travis then saw the look in her eyes was jealousy and hatred. Travis then understood why she was acting this way. Travis isn't as dumb as he acts when fighting or when he talks he's actually pretty smart. He saw Shinobu have that look every time he talked with Sylvia and she was in the room. He shook his head at her not because he was disappointed but because he was nervous he didn't want her to kill the girl. That and Travis didn't know if he could take Shinobu on again and live.

Shinobu point of view

Shinobu was glaring at the girl but when she turned to her master she saw him shake his head at her and she then notice a nervous look in his face and his stance. Shinobu was saddened she never wanted to make her master nervous or worried about her. Shinobu only wanted him to be proud of her and love her. Shinobu walked up to the girl who she now noticed was a little fidgety too.

Shinobu then said I'm sorry

The girl said It's okay oh by the way my name is Mimmy, what is yours?

Shinobu introduced herself Shinobu, Shinobu Jacobs

Shinobu then asked where did you come from?

Mimmy answered I came from Henry's mind I have seen all he has seen.

Mimmy then looked at Travis

Mimmy then said You look awesome when you're killing people and you're covered in your enemy's blood.

Shinobu point of view

Shinobu was on edge when she saw her eyes they were filled with lust then she heard Mimmy say that sentence it was filled with bloodlust which could surpass her own. Shinobu then heard something that shocked her. Her master was chuckling in all the times she was with her master she never heard a chuckle or a laugh from him.

Travis point of view

Travis was glad that they made up and that Shinobu apologized there would be no killing in his complex. (Not that anyone knew that he owned it). Three months back Travis got pissed at the original owner and killed him then seized the deed (R.I.P former hotel owner). Travis also broke the safe in the guys office and stole all his money the owner had stashed in there which was filled with bank statements and other deeds to other complexes it all totaled to about 3million dollars (yes Travis is secretly rich in this). Which Travis still wondered why the owner didn't just retire? Travis then notice what Mimmy said and he couldn't help remember the girl that confessed her love to him a bit back in the tournament which Travis was in to get revenge for his best friend Bishop. The girls name was Kimmy Howell she was obsessed with him and she said she was going to decapitate him to prove that she was Travis's #1 fan. (She is both hot and fucking crazy).

Travis thought **she is hot for a 20 year old**. Kimmy had blond hair, and she wears a school uniform despite her seemingly innocent and timid appearance she is actually a proficient killer, especially since she won a competition for young assassins. These two acted so similar that he had to chuckle about it when he saw the shocked look on Shinobu's face Travis broke out in a full on laugh. After 10 minutes of non stop laughing Travis finally calmed down enough to breath. Right then the telephone rang Travis got up and put it on speaker it was Sylvia.

Sylvia said Hello Travis here is you next ranking challenge it seems that ranks #4 and #3 have both challenged you at the same time so you will be fighting them both at the same time the fight will be at Santa Destroy Mall.

Travis said Seems I get to kill two birds with one stone.

Shinobu point of view

Shinobu Was shocked that her master got challenged by both high ranking assassins at the same time

Shinobu had also killed some high ranking numbers but she knew if she and Travis went at it she had no doubt that her master would win easily so Shinobu went to Travis

Shinobu then asked Master can I go with you? To help you in the fight even you would have trouble fighting two high rank assassins at the same time.

Travis said Sure just don't get in my way.

Mimmy hearing that they were going to go to not just any ranking match but a double ranking match she got excited. She then walked up to both of them.

Mimmy suddenly asked Can I go with you and watch you both in action and prove that I'm not useless.

Shinobu/Travis: Why? they asked in unison

Mimmy answered I have never seen Shinobu fight and I wanted to see Travis fight with my own eyes.

Travis said Alright just don't get killed (if only he knew)

Normal point of view

There were three people leaving the hotel Travis in the front with Shinobu who looked like she can't wait to kill on his left and Mimmy who wanted to see the ground covered in blood on his right. Both were eager to see Travis in action they both thought it was the best thing they could ever witness and Travis was eager to kill and make a show of it. So they were headed to the mall where the double ranking fight was to be held.

That is all please review and tell me what's wrong with the chapter.

Next chapter 2 three vs. three who will win?

p.s. Travis will have a harem it will happen he frickin deserves it.


	2. 3 vs 3

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

I don't own No More Heroes 1 or 2 Suda51 does

Thought:_ where is my katana?_

**Yelling who the hell are you?**

_Chapter 2 3 on 3 who will win_

Normal point of view

Mimmy shot a U.A.A thug with her laser while Shinobu used her sonic sword to cut a fat guy in half. Travis, Mimmy, and Shinobu then entered the mall. Inside Mimmy checked her laser and arms to make sure that they work at 100%. While Shinobu checked her katana to make sure it was fully sharpened and Travis charged the mk3 beam katana and got it ready.

Shinobu said quietly Master it's too quiet in here.

Travis said Shinobu I'm not your fucking master your right though it is to quiet.

Shinobu then said But master… but she was cut off by Travis

Travis then yelled **I'm not your goddamn master my name is Travis DON'T CALL ME MASTER!**

Mimmy said while blushing: Wow Shinobu you're kinky I didn't know you had that kind of relationship with Travis.

When Travis heard this he got images of Shinobu as his sex slave which caused him to hit the floor and receive a nosebleed.

Shinobu seeing Travis hit the floor yelled **MASTER!** Are you okay?

When Travis heard Shinobu say master again the blood started shooting out of his nose faster. A pool of blood was slowly forming around him from his nose.

Mimmy sweat dropped and said you better stop before he dies from blood loss.

Shinobu realizing It was her fault he was losing blood said I'm sorry master she said it with concern but Travis thought she said it with passion

Travis heard her say "master" with passion that last time and the blood flowing from his nose was now gushing Travis fainted from blood loss.

Mimmy was now scared and yelled **Oh shit I think you might have killed him**. Mimmy was actually afraid she wanted to see Travis fighting at his peak not die from a nosebleed. Mimmy was starting to grow feelings for him.

Shinobu by now had calmed down and was checking Travis to make sure he was alive and making sure he doesn't drown in his own blood.

Alice and Margaret's point of view 10 minutes earlier

There were two girls going down Santa Destroys streets the first one had pink hair was 5 foot 8 she wore a pink bikini top under a pink jacket that covered her arms and had pink shorts the girl also had purple eyes she had 34 d cup breasts and tan smooth skin. For weapons she had six mechanical arms on her back if activated each arm would wield a beam katana which are replaceable, she is able to hurl the katanas freely and had an honorable attitude. The second one had white hair was at a 5foot 5 she had a gothic Lolita dress had lavender skin had silver eyes, and had a 26b cup breasts. For weapons she had two giant sniper rifles which had been modified into ornate scythes.

This was U.A.A assassin #3 and #4 Alice and Margaret they were heading to the mall where their ranking match was to take place

Alice suddenly asks So what do you think #5 will be like?

Margaret answered He will probably just be a person who ambushes people.

Alice said I hope he is an honorable fighter and uses his all when fighting.

Suddenly Both Margaret's and Alice's phones went off

Margaret/Alice answered Hello.

U.A.A worker said yes I called to tell you about the rank 5 fight.

Margaret asked Alright what about him?

U.A.A worker said well apparently he has been in the ranking games before and left.

When the U.A.A worker said this both Margaret and Alice stopped in their tracks they both knew only one person who had ever left the ranking games. But they wanted to make sure.

Alice asked so what's his name?

U.A.A worker said well you know his name Travis Touchdown but the assassin's call him The Crownless King.

At that name both Alice and Margaret felt a chill of shock and awe go down their spines shock because they were going to fight the former #1 awe because he was the only assassin ever to get out of the games.

Alice asked Are you sure that he is the person we are fighting?

U.A.A worker answered Yes 100% well good luck trust your force and head for the garden of madness. The worker hung up.

Margaret exclaimed Finally an assassin who is truly worth the fight! While she thought _maybe he can get me and Alice out of these ranking fights._

Alice then said Hey Margaret why don't we test him to make sure that this isn't some guy just saying he is The Crownless King. (I love that title)

Margaret asked quietly Very well who will fight him?

Alice thought about it and said I will fight him to see if he is the real deal and if he is if the rumors about him are true.

Margaret said I will fight him with you from long range while you fight him close range.

Alice said No I will fight him alone so it is a fair fight that and so I can truly test him.

Margaret was angry at Alice but she admitted defeat and said Alright but if this guy has any partners that interfere in your fight I will kill them.

Alice then said Fair enough.

Margaret suddenly stops and shoots her rifle at the roof of the building across the street from where they are.

Alice asked why did you shoot at that roof she said now on edge seeing if the info on #5 was faulty and that he decided to ambush them?

Margaret then said I thought I saw someone on the roof over there but it looks like I was either mistaken or whoever was there has left.

Alice calmed down and said well then we should hurry up and head to the mall for our match. With that Margaret and Alice started to run heading to the mall.

Unknown location

Unknown: That was close that girl nearly shot off my head she has defiantly earned her ranking of #4 I will kill them and Travis touchdown.

5 minutes earlier

Alice excitedly said it looks like #5 had fun look at all the carnage. There were over 30 bodies of U.A.A thugs all chopped up and blood splattered all over the walls, cement, and blacktop. The body parts were like leaves in fall littered all over the ground. Alice and Margaret were getting excited to fight someone who could do this type of carnage.

Margaret then said Indeed let's hope that if he did this that he puts up a good fight for us. Margaret was getting wet just by thinking about fighting someone like this and all the carnage that he inflicted.

Alice suddenly said How about we make a secret bet!

Margaret then asked Okay what is the bet?

Alice said if the #5 is Travis Touchdown and if he beats us and lets us live with him we will do whatever he wishes.

Margaret was thinking about it and concluded it would make the fight more interesting she smiled and then said alright that sounds fair but only if he can beat us both.

Alice said Fair enough

Normal point of view present

Alice and Margaret entered the mall and they both see 3 people two are girls and the other is a guy the first girl was dark skinned and had a white afro with a katana at her hip. The second girl had on a white nightgown that only barely went to her ankles she had silk skin, robotic ears and arms. The guy was 25 to 30 he was on the floor with a pool of blood around him he was wearing all black and he had black hair.

Margaret after she stopped checking out the guy she asked Excuse me the girls turned their attention to her are you #5?

Shinobu said no I'm assassin rank 6

Mimmy then said I guess that makes me assassin rank 7

Alice and Margaret were confused they both thought _were supposed to fight #5 we weren't supposed to be fighting 7 through 6_

Mimmy read Alice and Margaret's minds (in this story she can okay!)

Mimmy then said we also wanted to see him fight but we didn't get to

Flashback 30 minutes earlier

Travis yelled **Mimmy, Shinobu!**

Mimmy/Shinobu turned to him and asked what is it in unison

Travis then offered Why don't you kill all of these worthless douches.

Mimmy/Shinobu were both confused and they then asked Why?

Travis said I want to see your skills Shinobu show me what you learned in those 3 years, and Mimmy show me what you can do.

Travis then smiled a wicked smile and said Show me how strong your bloodlust is!

Flashback end

Alice asked so you are the ones who killed all those thugs out front?

Shinobu said Yes we are she then asked so who are you two?

Alice said I am assassin 3rd rank Alice

Margaret then said I am assassin 4th rank Margaret we have come here to fight and kill the 5th ranked assassin

Shinobu glared at Alice and Margaret and said I won't let you kill master Shinobu pulls out her katana.

Mimmy also glared and said Same with me I will defend him she says while activating her suit.

Margaret readied her rifles and said with a smile Sounds interesting.

Alice looked slightly interested and said let's see if you can take us

Alice and Margaret both thought _we will defeat you both then fight #5._

They were about to fight when the doors of the mall flew straight at Travis Shinobu and Mimmy moved at a ridiculous high speed. Shinobu cut one of the doors in to little pieces and Mimmy crushed the other door with her hands.

Where the entrance was stood a guy about 5 foot 10 wearing a dark blue shirt with blue shades with black pants had pale skin and red eyes on his back he a had a huge claymore his fist was where the doors once stood.

The Unknown guy said Well I must say I'm impressed you both moved really quick and completely destroyed those doors.

He then asked where is Travis Touchdown? I have come to kill him!

Shinobu and Mimmy were standing right next to each other blocking the guys view and making sure he couldn't see Travis on the floor. Both Alice and Margaret noticed that Travis was slowly opening his eyes.

Why do you want to know? Shinobu said while she was judging the distance from her to him to see if her sonic sword would be able to reach him.

Mimmy read the guys mind and froze in the man's mind it said his name was skull and he was one of the 5 guys that killed Travis's friend bishop.

Travis's point of view 5 minutes earlier

Travis woke up when the two girls entered the mall one had white hair silver eyes, and she wore a gothic Lolita outfit. If he had to guess he would say she had a 26 b cup breasts she also had lavender skin. She had two giant rifles in her arms.

Travis thought _she's pretty hot._

In his opinion the other woman took pink way too far she had pink hair with a pink jacket that covered her arms and legs wearing a bikini top with pink floral patterns with pink shorts. She also had purple eyes and 35d cup breasts. The only thought going through his head about this girl was _DAMN_.

Thank you Silvia Travis said quiet enough that no one would hear it.

When they said their names were Margaret and Alice and that they were the #3-4.

Travis thought _shit I still don't like killing women only if they are psycho_ (cough bad girl cough).

Time skip 2 minutes later

Some jackass blew the doors out. Shinobu and Mimmy completely destroyed the doors that were heading straight for him.

Travis quietly said those two really do love me huh.

Travis looked up and they were right in front of him he saw Mimmy's small night gown showing off the curves of her ass and her smooth silky breasts, while he also got a clear view of Shinobu's panties getting a view of her curves as well and on the receiving end of another nosebleed.

Present

What Mimmy said next froze his mind and body to the core.

Mimmy coldly said your one of the guys that killed bishop aren't you skull?

Skull was shocked she knew who he was but recovered quickly and he started to laugh (That fucking bastard).

Skull said Yes I am I was the one who cut off his head after we killed him.

Skull he stopped laughing when he saw Travis get up from the pool of blood.

Shinobu's point of view

Shinobu heard her master get up and looked at him blood was all over him his pants and shirt were dripping blood.

Alice and Margaret were watching Travis carefully making sure he doesn't do anything funny.

Mimmy looked at Travis and said Travis are you okay.

Travis…

Travis just gently moved Mimmy and Shinobu out of his way.

Shinobu was now confused and said Travis?

She grabbed Travis's shoulder and turned him around when she saw his eyes she actually jumped back a few feet. His eyes were filled with hatred and unrivaled fury. For the second time in her life shinobu was terrified.

What Travis said next froze everyone in their place.

Travis almost deathly quiet said I'm going to fucking kill you! each word was laced with a promise of a agonizingly slow death.

Alice and Margaret point of view

Alice asked I'm not imagining it am I Margaret?

Alice what she felt she couldn't believe it 1) she is in the presence of the only person who escaped the ranking fights the legendary Crownless King. 2) The hatred and bloodlust that was coming of him was so strong that everyone felt it. She was captivated with his bloodlust it was making her almost lose her mind.

Margaret was in her own blissful world but she still said Beautiful simply exquisite Margaret thought she was falling in love with him because of the bloodlust she was felling from him.

Skull then said I'd like to see you try! Skull pulled out his claymore from his back and charges at Travis.

Margaret and Alice thought the same thing at that moment _skull is fucking screwed_.

Travis point of view

Only one word could describe what Travis was feeling right now **PISSED. **This was one of the fuckers that killed bishop.

Shinobu, Mimmy Travis said quietly which instantly caught their attention immediately both have never heard Travis quiet ever.

Shinobu/Mimmy asked Yes master/Travis?

Travis said 1) Shinobu stop calling me master my name is Travis. 2) Don't take your eyes of this fight skulls blood and guts will liter these walls. And 3) don't let anyone else interfere with this fight if those girls try to interfere with this fight incapacitate them because those two are my kills understood!

Shinobu then started to say yes mas- Travis glared at her

Shinobu said sorry Travis.

Mimmy then smiling then said in her wise yet playful voice sure thing Travis

He gave them both a small laugh then he drew his beam katana bloody berry and charged towards skull.

Normal view

Travis and skull's blades crossed claymore met beam katana there were sparks from the blades clashing both using their strength to get an advantage Travis used his other hand to punch Skull in the chest braking a few ribs. Skull winced and pulled back his sword which was all that Travis needed he threw his katana diagonally but skull saw it coming and evaded the katana which was then imbedded into the wall Travis drew mk3 Tsubaki it was a beam katana that had a shape of samurai sword Travis tried to cut skulls legs off but only managed to cut his thigh but it only was a shallow cut.

Skull got angry and yelled **damn you! **And he swung his sword sideways with all his might he was trying to cleave Travis in half. Travis blocked it with the mk3 but the hilt of the beam katana cracked under the pressure of his sword and Travis was sent flying because of the momentum and crashed into a table.

Travis then smiled and said Seems I need to start getting serious! At this statement everyone was shocked

Alice and Margaret point 5 minutes earlier

Alice and Margaret were running towards Travis and skulls fight to go kill skull for stealing their ranking fight but Shinobu and Mimmy ran in front of them stopping them

Shinobu looked at them and said Travis said don't interfere and don't let anyone interfere.

Mimmy then said He also said if you tried to interfere with his fight we are to fight you.

Margaret smiled slightly and said Interesting alright well kill you then kill that bastard that interfered with our match.

Alice quickly said No we won't.

Margaret turned to Alice and glared at her and asked Why not?

Alice said Even if we beat these two we would be too weak to fight Travis we would be at his mercy.

Margaret ignored Alice's statement and shot at Mimmy who dodged and ran back and started preparing to fire her laser. While this happened Shinobu shot a sonic sword but Alice blocked the attack with her Asura 6 beam katanas.

But everyone stopped in their tracks when they heard what Travis said.

Present

Travis said seems I need to start getting serious! Everyone thought the same thing right then _there's no way he has been holding back._ Margaret voiced everyone's thoughts.

Margaret yelled **There is no way you have been holding back!**

Travis heard her and looked at Margaret and smiled a wicked smile

Travis point of view

Travis looked at Margaret and smiled an evil smile then looked at Skull and Travis brought out 2 blood red beam katana's these were called Rose Nasty. He then charged at Skull Travis swung at him Skull blocked it with his sword but he couldn't block the other katana and Travis cut off his left arm. When Skull saw that his arm was cut off he grew pissed and started swinging his sword randomly. Skull missed and Travis cut of his other arm the sword fell on the floor and made a small crater where it landed.

Travis stared skull right in the face and said I'm going to send you to hell but don't worry I'm going to send the other four who killed my friend right after you see you in hell fuck face. Travis then swung his katana and cut skulls torso in half and with the other beam katana he then cut his head and completely destroyed skulls head. Travis then turned to Margaret and Alice who were filled with excitement and ecstasy with how much carnage they had seen in that fight.

Travis then asked alright whose next? And then he collapsed from exhaustion (and blood loss from before) Shinobu and Mimmy they almost flew towards Travis they were moving so fast they were instantly by his side their weapons ready incase Alice or Margaret tried to kill Travis.

Alice then said so he used all his strength to stand in that fight.

Margaret then slightly smiled and said That was gorgeous fight.

Alice then turned to Shinobu and Mimmy and said We won't fight him right now even if we are assassins we do have honor we will change the time of our ranking fight we will fight him in 2 days from now

Margaret turned to them and said so until then ciao Margaret and Alice then leave the mall

Shinobu and mimmy are shocked most would have just jumped and just attacked while Travis was down but not these two.

Mimmy looked at Shinobu and said Those two are very interesting.

Shinobu turned to Mimmy and said Indeed let's take Travis back to the motel and wait for the call for the next ranking fight.

Shinobu and Mimmy grab Travis and both blush when they both get a feel of his abs

Alice and Margaret point of view

Margaret looked at Alice and asked what did you think of The Crownless King?

Alice answered He was unbelievably skilled I will test him to see how he goes against me.

She then asked what did you think of Travis?

Margaret then smiled evilly and asked when did it become Travis instead of The Crownless King?

Alice was blushing when Margaret asked that question she then said while still blushing well he seemed like the person who doesn't care for titles.

Margaret said Fine he was hot I will give you that, to answer your question I think he is going to be a great opponent he was extravagant when he was fighting and the blood was splattered on the wall. While she thought _I almost came when he killed skull_.

Alice then looked at Margaret and said we will fight him in two days let's give it our best deal!

Margaret said Deal.

That's it please review and tell me how you think the next chapter should go.

review and tell me how to make it better that's it for now.

Until next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

No more heroes, and Madea, or Jaraiya's catch phrase from Naruto their characters are owned by their own respected owners. I only own skull and anyone else I decide to make people can have them if they want to.

Ps. Travis is a pervert in the game so why not make him a pervert for the girls? And the girls will be slightly perverted,

P.S.P.S read the chapter and after that don't kill me if I made some mistakes this is my first story.

_Thoughts where is my beam katana _

**Yelling where the heck my katana is**

**Chapter 3 training, rest, and a harem?**

**Without any further ado on with the show**

Travis

he was dreaming about that chick Alice she had a body that most would drool over _thank you for tight suits I thought _but his dream ended earlier then he wanted it to all he got to do was kiss her he was about to touch her tits when he woke up.

When he opened his eyes he was in his bed he thought _how the hell did I get here last thing I remember was killing Skull then blacking out._ When he moved his hands he noticed two things. One it was soft and smooth and two right after he moved his hand I heard someone moan.

When he looked to his left Shinobu was sleeping next to him clinging to his left arm she was only wearing a black lace bra with black lace panties. When he saw this he almost had a nosebleed her underwear showed off her curves and breasts. Then he looked to his right Mimmy was clinging to his right arm she had taken off her robot suit she was wearing white laced panties with white lace bra. Mimmy might have fewer curves than Shinobu but she makes up for it with her silky smooth skin.

He then noticed where his hands were somehow his hands were on both Shinobu's and Mimmy's asses. At this Travis got a nosebleed but lucky or not (your choice) his hand let go off Shinobu's ass which even in her sleep she frowned about and stopped his nosebleed that was going to definitely cover the bed and send him into unconsciousness again. Shinobu was moving around her sleep and she grabbed his hand and put it around her again and for some reason unknown to him (yeah fucking right!) his hand went back to touching shinobu's ass. When Travis started to caress their asses (he's a normal guy what the hell do you expect honestly.) a chibi form of him and the author gave him double thumbs up and they both had signs that said lucky bastard. Travis was in heaven when the door quietly opened and in ran Travis's brother Henry.

Travis reluctantly and quietly got out of his bed pissed he was going to kill his brother but when he saw his brothers condition he didn't think he could make him worse. Henry had a gash on his head and bullet holes in his suit.

Travis said dude what the hell happened to you? Travis was Trying hard not to laugh Henry answered I pissed of an old lady when Henry said that Travis couldn't control it any longer Travis fell on the floor and was laughing loud and hard enough that he was crying it was also so loud that it woke both Shinobu and Mimmy.

Shinobu and Mimmy

Shinobu and Mimmy woke up from their dreams and they both were pissed they both were having perverted dreams about them and Travis the dream was so perverted that the author had to see it and when he did he got knocked out for five hours because of blood loss. When they opened their eyes and stood up out of the bed the only thing they saw was Travis on the floor and Henry standing by him with a cut up face. At that moment they both thought the same thing Henry _is trying to kill my Travis! _So they both acted without hesitation somehow Shinobu's katana and Mimmy's suit were right next to them in an instant and when Henry saw this he both got a nosebleed at they were only wearing underwear and was afraid his hands were moving around frantically.

Henry then said wait I can exp- before he could continue Shinobu and Mimmy were in front of him with Shinobu kicking him in the nuts twice and mimmy had pimped slapped him with her giant robot hand which sent Henry flying out the window. And landed on the hood of an old black with red stripes Chevy chevelle**1970 Chevy** Chevelle his body dented the hood.

Henry

An old black lady who was six foot tall easy with gray curly hair and a purple dress. Ran out of the burger joint across the street with her purse in her hand her face said one thing **she was pissed. **Henry had just got off the hood of the car when he saw the old lady coming over he thought only thing right then _oh fuck me_. And with that Henry ran towards a car near the entrance and jumped on the top then jumped over the gate and ran with all the power of his legs he heard her yell **NOW WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU RUNNING OFF TO? **As the old lady was chasing him in her car no one knew not even the author how the hell she got in her car started it up and got out of the hotel parking lot in less than 5 seconds. All Henry knew was that she was trying to run his ass over. Just as he thought this something shoot by his head when he looked back she had one hand on the wheel the other hand was out the window with a Desert Eagle. Henry thought one thing **OH FUCKING DAMMIT.** With that Henry ran with all his strength he had and ran out of town followed by the old lady in the car.

Shinobu and Mimmy

What the fuck was that about she asked Mimmy

Mimmy said I have no idea do you know Travis? Mimmy and Shinobu turned around and saw Travis on the floor still but now he was laughing so hard his ribs hurt his heart felt like it was going to rip out of his chest and he was fully crying the tears were not stopping and neither was the laughing. After ten minutes more of laughing his ass off he finally stopped and was able to breathe.

Shinobu asked So Travis what was that about?

He answered I have no idea but it was the fucking funniest thing I have ever seen.

Travis

Can I ask you two a question? He asked

Shinobu and Mimmy said sure what is it?

Travis asked why we're both of you in my bed almost fully naked in my bed?

Before you say anything it's not because you two are not hot trust me I'm trying not to take you both into the bed right now he stupidly said the last part loudly.

Mimmy and Shinobu blushed a shade of red that would have made tomatoes jealous. They both yelled simultaneously **PERVERT!**

Travis looked at them incredulously he then said I'm not a pervert they both looked at him he then yelled** I'M A SUPER PERVERT!** Shinobu and Mimmy face faulted at what he said he then started to laugh again but stopped so they wouldn't kill him.

Travis then said so you both haven't answered my question.

Shinobu and mimmy

Should we tell him? Mimmy asked blushing She then looked at Shinobu who was blushing at what she and Mimmy were about to tell Travis.

Shinobu then said Well to tell you we will have to tell you about what happened after Alice and Margaret left

At their names she saw that Travis's tent was getting even bigger Mimmy could also tell he was close to losing his mind I mean waking up to two hot chicks in bed with him practically naked and then talking about the little Lolita Margaret and the hot as hell Alice who couldn't almost lose their mind in their fantasies. Shinobu then said Well Travis it's like this…

Flashback 10 hours earlier

Shinobu and Mimmy had just put Travis to bed to wake up later in both of them were worried about him.

Shinobu loved him if he died she honestly wouldn't know what to do she loved him with all of her heart her crush started out because he beat her but it changed into a longing for him more than just lust it felt like if he left her she would feel cold inside in a way without him she felt like he was her soul.

Mimmy also loved Travis with just as much longing as Shinobu she first loved him because of his way for killing and his bloodlust and he was just a curious person in her book. But she soon learned when Travis was near her she felt warm inside and not just because she would get hot around him either it was like she had to be by his side when he was gone her chest felt cold(and it's not because of her robotic suit). To her Travis was her heart.

Mimmy said Shinobu you know that no matter what I will not give up Travis to anyone will you?

Shinobu said I know that you won't give him up and I will never give Travis up I love him too much to give him up.

Mimmy said good to hear because I love him to I will never give him up!

"So what can we do?" asked Shinobu.

Mimmy said well why not share him.

When Mimmy said this both her and Shinobu got nosebleeds and hard blushes on their faces they think that if they did share Travis and they all went at it together. Even the author who was writing this blacked out from blood loss for two hours after thinking about it and writing this. (However these two are not fan girls if anyone even slightly suggests that they are fan girls I will find you and beat you down with a rabid beaver and a bat).

Shinobu then said why not but only if Travis agrees if he doesn't (no way in hell any man wouldn't agree) we will think of something else.

Mimmy agreed

End of flashback

Travis when he heard that they were going to share him if shinobu and mimmy were not their he might have just ran around Santa Destroy and started yelling **I GOT A HAREM I GOT TWO GIRLS AND THEY ARE HOT HELL YEAH!.** Instead of that happening Travis did what any man would do he got a giant gushing nosebleed he _thought if this continues I might need a blood transfusion._

Shinobu and Mimmy then looked at him and asked so what do you choose one of us they said and then blushed and both said or both of us?

After Travis heard the question and he walked over to the two blushing assassins and he said I choose both of you if I was forced to choose I don't think I could choose either one of you over the other.

After he said this he tilted both of their chins so they were looking at him. I love you both when he said that two things happened one Travis kissed mimmy on the lips then shinobu and both of them then tackled him onto the bed.

Small lemon (tell me what you think of it)

Where Shinobu was kissing Travis and both of them were having a tongue battle in Shinobu's mouth for dominance. Once again shinobu lost and was sent into a world of pleasure one of which she couldn't even describe if she tried to describe it. While this was happening Mimmy was fingering herself her panties by now were dripping wet. Mimmy then removed her panties exposing her wet pussy she then walked over to Travis who stopped kissing Shinobu and he had now just started to finger Shinobu who was slightly drooling from the pleasure she was feeling Mimmy then got above Travis and had her pussy above his face and said while blushing Travis "please lick me please." she was desperate she wanted him now Travis answered her by smiling and put his mouth near her pussy and he breathed in the smell of her pussy which sent a shiver down Mimmy's spine. He then stuck his tongue in her pussy and started to lick her pussy all over when this happened Mimmy arched her back and started to moan felling nothing but ecstasy. Travis started to lick her faster so she would come soon and when that happened Shinobu became even more wet and with Travis fingering her like he was she was quickly about to cum mimmy was close she could have kept going but Travis stuck his tongue in as far as it would go and hit her g spot when that happened it was like a release button Mimmy arched her back and yelled IM CUMMING TRAVIS TASTE MY ESSENCE after she said that her juices when into his mouth and Travis lapped up her juices

Travis: you taste great he said which after that mimmy blushed ever deeper and shinobu after hearing that couldn't take it anymore and started to cum

Shinobu then yelled I'M CUMMING Travis removed his fingers from within her panties and his fingers were dripping wet Travis then asked hey shinobu want to know what you taste like? He then held his finger in front of her and she blushed then put his fingers in her mouth and licked up all her juices Shinobu then thought _salty _they would have continued right then but the phone rang and Travis said let it go to voicemail. But the voice answering machine spoke and it was Sylvia.

Sylvia said Travis hello I set up the rematch fight between you and Alice and Margaret. It will be at Santa destroy prison you know the one where you killed Cloe Walsh the match will be in two days oh and before I forget someone is here to see you they said they have something to say to you and its important. So get your ass down here bye.

Lemon ends.

Travis

Travis said damn it why the hell did she have to call now he got up and looked at the lusty looks of Shinobu and Mimmy he then said don't worry after the ranking match against Margaret and Alice we will continue where we left off.

At that Shinobu and Mimmy were ecstatic and couldn't wait till Travis fights Margaret and Alice .

Then Travis turned to both of them and then asked hey do you to mind if we get some more girls? When he said that he could tell that they were both confused and upset.

Shinobu exclaimed "Why aren't we enough?"

Mimmy then said yeah! but why are you asking us anyway?

Travis said to answer your question Shinobu No you two are plenty it's just that when I fight Alice and Margaret I don't want to kill them they look like assassins that don't want to be in this fucking ranking fights. He then added well there's that and I think that they both like me more than a competitor or an assassin. Their gazes are usually filled with lust and awe and I don't think they believe in that just killing is to kill when you can crap. And to answer your question Mimmy it's that if those two want to be in the harem I want to make sure you both approve of them too.

Shinobu and mimmy

When Travis said that they were both shocked and happy.

Shocked that he would actually think about them before himself and happy that he considered their feelings and wanted to make sure they approved of the girls that he could come back with.

Mimmy grabbed Travis and kissed him then said said thank you for thinking about us.

Shinobu also kissed Travis she then said Travis yes thank you we are happy to know that you trust us that much that you let us decide who can be in the harem.

After that shinobu and Mimmy got dressed

Travis, Mimmy, and Shinobu got dressed and walked out of the hotel

Mimmy was wearing a black t-shirt with blue shorts while shinobu was wearing a black sports shirt and black shorts.

Travis said Well let's start heading to the office

Shinobu then asked Travis can I meet you and Mimmy at the U.A.A. office later? I need to go and get something for myself.

Travis said alright just meet us at the U.A.A. office as soon as you can with that Travis with mimmy on his right left to go to the U.A.A office.

Shinobu went to destroy stadium.

Shinobu

She had just got their when she heard a voice

? Person said So were you followed?

Shinobu answered no now what do you want?

? Said I want you to fight Travis touchdown in the next ranking fight.

Shinobu's eyes widened and she yelled **NO I WON'T FIGHT TRAVIS!** With that the hooded figure then said the thing that would make her blood run cold.

If you won't fight him I will and I will kill him!

Now normally that wouldn't make Shinobu even flinch but this person's voice held no remorse nor anger or sadness just confidence that aura around this person said that they would and could back up their statement. Shinobu then lowered her head to hide her face that was filled with defeat she said fine I will do as you say.

? then said Very well you may leave

Without any hesitation Shinobu start to run out of destroy stadium. With that the hooded figure started to leave as well walking the opposite direction Shinobu went in.

Unknown to anyone there was a certain pair of eyes and ears that had seen and heard the whole thing and to say she was pissed was like saying Travis was just an otaku.

? Said those bitches I won't let them touch him! I'm the one who has to kill him

I will be the one to kill That bastard Travis (if you have figured out who it is give yourself a cookie.)

The person then disappeared into the shadows.

End of chapter

Tell me what you think the next chapter will be titled chapter 4 shinobu's betrayal!

So until next chapter see ya


	4. shinobu's betrayal

I don't own no more heroes but I do own oc

Travis/harem

_Thoughts_

**Yelling**

**Will someone frickin review this!**

**Well on with the show.**

**Chapter 4 Shinobu's betrayal! And a surprise**

Travis

He and Mimmy just made it to the U.A.A. office when they saw Shinobu running to them which they both thought was weird because they know I told Shinobu to meet us at the U.A.A. office but they thought they would wait for her. So Shinobu made it to us and

Travis said Shinobu what's your hurry I know I said to meet us here but you didn't have to run all the way here, are you okay?

Shinobu answered yes I am fine I just didn't want to make you late.

After she said that Travis said okay hey Shinobu what was the thing that you had to go get? At that Travis noticed that Shinobu flinched slightly at the question but he left it be for now.

Shinobu said oh I needed to get my sword sharpened it was getting dull. Mimmy and Travis looked at each other then back at Shinobu, Mimmy and Travis knew something was up but Shinobu had not lied to either of them before so they just left it be.

Travis said alright well lets go see who wanted to see me. With that said Travis entered the office with Mimmy behind him on his right and Shinobu on his left. When they found Silvia's office Travis knocked on the door. They heard Silvia's voice say come in Travis opened the door and the trio entered the office inside was Silvia at her desk actually doing work (holy shit It's the apocalypse).

Shinobu and Mimmy

Shinobu and Mimmy then noticed the young guy sitting on the lazyboy across from Sylvia's desk he was wearing a black coat with a red shirt underneath he was wearing black pants with a pair of white shoes he had white hair with red streaks on the end on his face there was a x-shaped scar. he was wearing a pair of black sunglasses underneath he had black eyes the young man looked at them and Shinobu and Mimmy both thought the same thing _those eyes they feel like they can see into my soul!_

They were brought out of their heads when Travis walked straight to Sylvia's desk he completely missed the young guy

Travis

Travis looked at Sylvia she was a woman with an hour glass figure and a body that made all men's jaws simply drop. She had blond hair grey eyes which if you didn't know her you would think she was blind. She had on a black coat that covered her arms and back she had on a white shirt underneath which was too small and it showed off her black bra and tits. She also had on a pair of black high heeled shoes and a black mini skirt.

Travis asked her alright who wanted to see me? And what is this emergency?

Sylvia turned to him and said the person who wanted to see you is behind you and he will tell you what the emergency is.

Travis turned around and noticed the guy and asked who the hell are you?

Instead of the man answering Sylvia answered his name is Scar (not the one from fullmetal alchemist). Travis then turned back to Scar and saw he was looking at Shinobu and Mimmy that pissed him off and he then walked over and stood in front of Shinobu and Mimmy and yelled at scar **alright what the hell are you looking at?**

Scar stopped looking at Shinobu and Mimmy who slightly relaxed when he stopped looking at them Scar then turned his head and started to stare at Travis trying to intimidate him but travis didn't even flinch he has fought the top assassins and is in another round now so this guy's gaze didn't even scare him even a little bit.

Scar stopped trying to intimidate him he then smiled and said impressive I am Scar I am a U.A.A ranking agent and I am here to request a rematch with my client.

Travis looked at Scar and was about to say no but then thought about it he was wondering who else of his old enemies were and or are alive. When Shinobu told him she fought Destroy Man it shocked him to say the least back then and still now he wondered how the hell destroy man was alive. I mean he cut the guy in half so how the hell did he survive that.

So with that in mind Travis said alright where will the rematch be at?

Scar smiled and said great my client will be ecstatic to hear that you have accepted her challenge and the rematch will be held at Santa Destroy Park, she has been there for about three hours killing people and anyone that tried to help the helpless people.

Travis looked shocked then pissed off he grabbed scar and brought him off the ground and then yelled at him **why the hell are just telling me this now?**

Scar looked at him and said she wanted to get her bloodlust up and she said and I quote "it will be great to see the blood again and it would be fucking great to hear fresh screams.

Travis let go of Scar and said alright I will be there to meet her in a couple of minutes. Travis then thought _I never did ask the guy what the girls name was?_ Travis turned and saw scar leaving he then asked by the way what's the girl's name?

Scar turned from the door looked at Travis and to the shock of everyone started to laugh Scar then said you should remember her she was one of the only people you almost got killed by.

At this Travis paled slightly which Shinobu and Mimmy noticed and both though _who is this person and why Travis afraid._

Travis said she can't be alive he whispered this but everyone heard this

He then grabbed scar by his neck and to everyone's shock lifted scar up just by his neck scar was trying to get free. He then said I saw the life leave her eyes Travis then rammed scar into the wall and small cracks appeared on the wall he then yelled **how the fuck is she alive you bastard? **

After he said this Shinobu and Mimmy were interested they had never seen Travis this scared but they also hadn't saw him this mad since he fought Skull. They both also wondered who was the girl that got Travis riled up.

Scar then said well you'll just have to go ask her yourself he then looked at his watch and said you had better hurry before she gets to the kids in the park. Right now she wants to kill she isn't caring who she kills as long as she kills at that Scar laughs and then says well better hurry Crownless King don't want dead kids on your mind do you.

After he said that Travis threw him at the door and he flew right through the door

Travis then said Sylvia?

Sylvia who was watching the whole thing with excitement in her eyes at all the destruction he had caused said yes Travis, what is it?

Travis said you will want to make sure no one I repeat no one interferes with this fight anyone who does will die!

With that Travis turned to Shinobu and Mimmy and said Shinobu Mimmy were going hurry up!

With that Travis ran past the two and left the office heading to the park.

Shinobu and Mimmy

They were both shocked at Travis's anger and were getting excited at the bloodlust coming off of him.

As soon as they made it to the park they saw Travis completely destroy a thug with a gun then they saw one of those (retarded) assassin thugs was sneaking up behind Travis and was about to shoot him and they were going to kill the thug but somehow Travis sensed him and he simply turned around and just cut around like crazy after Travis stopped he simply turned around when that happened Shinobu and Mimmy thought he missed and then the thug just exploded blood, guts, and gore were everywhere the biggest piece of the guy was his eyeball that Travis crushed under his shoes while walking away.

When Travis made it to where he was supposed to fight his challenger there was suddenly fifty guys around him four with guns were suddenly circled around him and were about to shoot Travis couldn't block all the bullet. He was about to get shoot when he heard a yell of **sonic sword **suddenly all of the thugs around him get cut in half he then hears **Travis duck** he recognized the voice at once and right after he ducked all of the thugs left suddenly were in pieces or sent flying.

When he looked around he finally saw Shinobu with her sword out it was dripping blood and Mimmy her suits hands were covered in blood. Both looked both happy and pissed slowly Travis walked over to them when he was close enough he asked what's wrong?

Shinobu and Mimmy both glared at him and said you left on your own we knew something was going to happen you're lucky we got here when we did or you probably would have died do we get a reward for saving you ass.

After that Travis said thanks you two and he kissed them both and had a tongue battle with Shinobu who couldn't help but moan in pleasure he then kissed Mimmy resulting in the same results when he was done both Shinobu and Mimmy were blushing and both had a look of pleasure and lust in their eyes.

Travis then said well how was that Shinobu and Mimmy both looked at him and said heavenly

But Travis noticed Shinobu was looking down and he asked Shinobu what wrong?

Shinobu pulled out her sword and said I'm sorry she then charged her sword and yelled** sonic sword!**

Travis dodged the attack and said Shinobu what the hell are you doing?

Shinobu then charged at him with her sword Mimmy was about to stop her when Travis held up his hand indicating that he didn't want her to interfere.

Shinobu

She was feeling terrible she never wanted to betray Travis she loved him to much but she had to she was hoping that Travis would kill her so she wouldn't have to see him die.

Travis

Travis was starting to get pissed off he was dodging Shinobu's strikes he then had enough and slipped past her sword and got in her face grabbed her arm and suplexed her.

Shinobu hit the ground hard it hurt so much she let go of her sword and Travis kicked it away from her

Travis the looked at Shinobu he was ticked but he as calmly as he could asked Shinobu why the hell did you attack me?

Travis waited for her to answered and he would have yelled at her but he then heard her crying

Now that shocked him he had never in his entire time he knew her see her cry he knelt down to her and started to rub her back which he noticed when he did it sent a shiver down her spine.

Shinobu soon calmed down and asked you okay?

Shinobu blushed and said yes sorry she then remembered what she did and she started to tear up again

Travis quickly asked alright why did you attack me? Trying to get a answer before she started to cry again.

Shinobu then explained about the stranger and the threat and what she felt from that person.

Travis for his part could tell she was telling the truth.

At the end of her story Shinobu cried on Travis's chest continually saying she was sorry and she failed him.

Travis calmly tilted her head up to see him and he said its okay you didn't have a choice you were just trying to protect me.

He said this while he sadly though _yeah you were going to fight me and die just to protect me._

After that Travis, Shinobu and Mimmy heard an explosion at the batting cage of the park (know who this is yet? idiots).

_**Bad girl**_

You think you're bad, don't cha!

Travis Shinobu and Mimmy

They suddenly heard a yell** HOMERUN!**

Suddenly three people came flying toward them Shinobu used sonic sword to cut one in half Mimmy smashed another one on the ground his body completely exploded on impact and Travis hit the guy who went flying back where he flew from

He then heard ah you bastard.

Travis remembered that voice and it scared the shit out of him. He suddenly yelled **"Hey bitch why don't fucking come out!"**

Bad Girl

She yelled **who the hell said that?** She was looking around the park when she saw Travis Touchdown and two girls who looked pathetic. Well if it aint badass and his bitches what up? How do you like my new outfit?

Travis

He looked at Badgirl and saw that she was wearing an even shorter tutu and it showed some white lingerie underneath it. He got a bloody nose when he got a good look at her ass he quickly stooped it. He then looked at Bad girl and asked "How the hell did you survive?"

Bad girl

When she heard the question she answered "You stabbed me in the stomach do you really think I'll be a weak ass bitch and die that way?"

Travis

Well you're still a perverted killer and I'm here to kill you.

Bad girl

Well bring it on asshole

Shinobu and Mimmy

As they listened to this conversation they couldn't believe that Travis was talking to a girl in this disrespective way they had never heard him talk like that before till now. As they were thinking this they saw Bad girl and Travis running towards each other their eyes filled with bloodlust and determination.

Normal point of view

Travis met Bad girls swings at Travis but to no avail he blocks with his beam Katana and counters her strike she block the strike but not soon enough because she receives a cut on her right cheek she steps back thinking _He's gotten stronger over the years._ She runs toward the corpses she has lying on the ground she picks one up and uses it as a baseball aiming for Travis. She tosses it up in the air and swings she hits the corps and as it is sent flying towards Travis his thoughts are _I've already seen this trick._ He swings and hits the corps but when he does it starts to glow and suddenly there is a loud boom and Travis is sent flying back he hits the nearby tree.

Travis yelled **"Damn what the hell was that?"**

Bad girl

"Oh my agent didn't tell you every U.A.A thug that I hired has a bomb emplaced in them plus some of these bitches as well.

Travis said I'm going to kill you bitch!

Normal point of view

Travis got back up from the tree and was ready for anything Bad girl threw at him. Bad girl then took out a flask and took a drink she then raised her bat and spat on it she then lit it on fire and the bat was covered in a white flame that would have turned the bat into ash if it wasn't made from a certain type of wood. She then came after Travis with all of her strength and Travis did the same but instead of him trying to kill her he used his wrestling moves and knocked bad girls bat out of her hand like it was nothing he the grabbed her from behind and did a suplex sending her down to the ground head first. Knocking her unconscious.

Shinobu and Mimmy

They had seen Travis take down of the most disturbed assassins in all of history as easily as taking out the trash. There only thought was _Either Travis is that strong or bad girl is full of it. _

Travis

Travis saw that he had knocked bad girl out and was impressed he thought _last time I saw her she was able to take that and still get up she must have gotten weaker since I beat her._

Travis then saw Sylvia coming over with two of the body disposal crew behind her.

Sylvia then said congratulation Travis you're still alive I watched most of the fight and thought you were going to die there for a minute.

She then turned to the body disposal crew and said alright you two get rid of her body she lost so she has to die.

Shinobu and Mimmy

When they heard what Sylvia said they were slightly shocked they knew that in an assassin fight usually someone would die but Bad girl was just knocked out she didn't have to die Shinobu thought about when Travis fought her he let her live and the U.A.A let her live so why shouldn't they let bad girl live too they were about to object when they saw Travis walking toward Sylvia with his beam katana still active now normally they wouldn't be on edge but when they saw the look in Travis's eyes they knew they had to stop him

Travis

When he heard what Sylvia said he was pissed off she was acting just like when he beat Ryuji he was going to let him live but Sylvia shot him down like a common thug. There was no way in hell he was letting this bitch (what she is one) kill another person he had an honorable duel with.

He didn't like bad girl all that much she was still a perverted killer but she had earned his respect when she was able to beat the crap out of him while she had a beam katana in her abdomen.

So he was walking toward Sylvia slowly to make sure they didn't suspect anything. As he got closer he was full of bloodlust he wanted to kill them all he was about to kill the two guys.

Bad girl

She had woken up and she looked up and saw two guys with sprayers now Bad girl wasn't stupid she knew who these guys were and she thought they were going to fix her up again but when she heard Sylvia say to kill her Bad girl was no longer confident she thought she might be able to get away but from the move Travis did on her she was still dizzy. So Bad girl tried to crawl away but the guys were holding her down and they were about to shoot acid at her.

Sylvia

Travis beat Bad girl again she was impressed she didn't think he would be able to beat the stronger (yeah right) Bad girl. The two disposal crew were about to destroy Bad girl when suddenly one of the crew was cut in half and the other was now headless the blood was gushing like a fountain

Bad girl

She knew she was about to die and she just closed her eyes and waited for herself to die.

Less than a second later she felt something wet and warm on her face she moved her hand to touch it she then opened her eyes and saw it was blood she was wondering where it came from she then looked up and saw that the two guys were dead and that one was gushing blood.

She wondered who did this she looked to her right and to her shock there was Travis looking at her and the look from him actually surprised her she didn't expect to see the look in his eyes she had never seen that much bloodlust in anyone's eyes ever before it was actually getting her wet but when she looked into his eyes again she also saw the insanity in those eyes.

Bad girl was about to ask why the hell he helped her for when she saw he was no longer next to her he was now at the body that was gushing blood into the air.

Travis was next to the blood gushing fountain and to the shock of everyone he was laughing.

Now Sylvia had seen many things being a con artist and now a UAA agent and she wasn't easily scared but when Travis killed those two and then laughed it actually scared her not the killing mind you it was the laugh that scared her she had never heard a laugh that sound like it was from someone who enjoyed killing so much that it was nearly orgasmic to them.

Sylvia stepped away from Travis when she did that Travis looked at her smiling she was even more scared when she saw Travis's eyes they usually looked at her with either love or lust now were filled with insanity and bloodlust. Sylvia now understood why he was smiling she knew now that he was going to kill her.

Shinobu and Mimmy

They saw that Travis was smiling normal that would make them happy but when they saw the whole smile they quickly ran to Sylvia they didn't like Sylvia but if she died then Travis wouldn't be able to become #1.

Travis

When Travis saw the blood spouting from the guys neck like bloody rain the bloodlust he was already feeling overwhelmed him he now just wanted to kill he didn't care who he just wanted to see more blood.

So Travis was now in front of Sylvia still smiling Sylvia's legs were actually shacking she knew that she was about to die.

Sylvia then said if it will make you happy then go ahead Travis kill me!

Now that shocked Travis he didn't expect her to let him kill her he was so shocked he never saw Mimmy and Shinobu grab his arms and hold him back.

And when Shinobu and Mimmy touched him and when he saw the worry in their eyes he instantly calmed down.

He then turned to Sylvia and said sorry

He then walks past Sylvia and walks towards bad girl who for once in her life was scared of Travis.

Travis then offered his hand to her to help her up.

Curiously and cautiously grabbed his hand her other hand was on her bat in case he tried to kill her.

Travis then said you alright?

Now that shocked bad girl after all the shit she did to him she never expected him to care for her.

Quietly she said yes

Travis then asked you got a place to stay?

Bad girl said no the last place I was at I killed the manager for trying to grab my ass.

Travis couldn't take it and laughed after that he said holy shit that is too fuckin funny.

Shinobu and Mimmy were happy that Travis was back to normal

Travis then turned to Shinobu and Mimmy and said come on lets go back to the hotel

Shinobu and Mimmy said alright

Travis then asked bad girl if you don't have any where to go do you want to live at the hotel?

Bad girl said Hell Yeah

Shinobu and Mimmy then asked Travis are you sure the manager of the hotel will let you just give someone a room?

Bad girl looked slightly sad at that but what Travis said next shocked them

Travis said nah he won't mind after all I own the hotel.

The three shouted at the same time **WHAT?**

Well that's all will someone please for the love of good and evil frickin review

I mean come the fuck on review dammit I'm not begging but it's getting hard to write this with only mine and my editors opinions so will someone fuckin review it dammit!


	5. Chapter 5

don't own no more heroes, or naruto so don't you dare try to sue me

Don't you fucking dare flame me. But if you do Flames will be used to keep me warm.

Thank you for the review s I thought I would never get any!

**Yelling where is my katana**

_Thoughts where is it?_

(authors thoughts)

Chapter 5

Travis

Travis was walking to the hotel behind him were Bad Girl(that's the only name I know) Shinobu and Mimmy all three were still shocked to learn that the guy they all knew owned the No More Heroes hotel.

The three finally got over there shock and Shinobu walked up to Travis and asked "Travis since when have you owned the hotel?"

Travis said "Well since I got tired of the old owner you wouldn't fucking believe how much money I found in his office."

At this Mimmy, Shinobu and Bad Girl wonder how much money he got from the dead guy

Bad girl her curiosity got the better of her and she asked "Well then Travis (she will now call him by name from now on) how much money did you get from the old bastard?"

Travis smiled he still slightly feared Bad Girl (who wouldn't) but he now knew that if she tried anything he could beat her without even trying.

Travis then looked around and saw that many people were looking at Bad Girl, Shinobu, and Mimmy

From the females they were giving the girls glares that could probably kill a normal person because of how hot they looked from the guys the looks were filled with want and lust.

At this Travis got pissed off no one should be allowed to look at his girls like that but him.

However the guys stopped staring at the girls when Travis sent his killing intent (KI) at them.

With that Travis and the girls went to the hotel Travis opened the door and was hit with the smell of musty air figuring it was just dust he went behind the front desk and then turned around and looked at bad girl and said to her "Hey Bad girl what room do you want"?

Bad girl point of view

She was looking around at the front lobby and she wasn't impressed the front lobby it had paint peeling off and it looked like it hadn't been painted for thirty years.

Her only thoughts right then were _this place looks like shit._

She was shook out of her thoughts when Travis called her

Bad girl looks at Travis and says "What was that"?

Travis says "I said what room would you like?"

Bad girl says with a bored tone "Whatever room is next to yours."

Travis point of view

Travis, Shinobu, and Mimmy were shocked that she wanted a room next to Travis

Mimmy after she got over her shock she asked the question that was on all of their minds

She asked "Bad girl why do you want a room next to Travis's" you could hear she was curious but under that was suspicion and a little angry you see Mimmy and Shinobu were if anything protective of Travis and when you think about their history it made sense I mean she was one of the only assassins ever to almost kill him.

Apparently Bad girl heard the tone Mimmy took and said "I just want the fucking room that's all." everyone could tell there was another reason but they left it alone for now.

Mimmy and Bad girl started arguing about Bad girl's reason for getting a room near Travis.

While Mimmy and Bad girl were arguing Travis was looking at Bad girls tutu went up a little and it showed her white panties at this Travis just imagined all the things he could do with bad girl when he thought about it he got a nosebleed but he quickly got rid of it hoping that none of the girls saw it.

Bad girl saw that Travis got a nosebleed and just to show Travis and piss of the girls she leaned forward drawing the tutu up showing more of her white panties and her tight ass.

Shinobu looked calm through all of this but if you knew her you could tell she was starting to get pissed off. She kept on flipping the hilt showing the blade inside of the sheath she was wishing she could go kill someone to calm her down.

Unknown location

Henry was still running as fast as he could behind him you see he was still being chased by a tall old black woman (cough Madea cough) in her car she had been chasing him for the entire day

Henry was about to try and lose her when he suddenly felt a chill go down his spine and he stopped for a second.

This second proved to be the wrong one to stop because as soon as he stopped Madea hit his ass with the car and Henry went flying when he stopped flying he hit the pavement face first(ouch)

Henry could only feel one thing at the moment and that was pain so he voiced this pain out loud with yelling just one word **FFFFFFUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKK.**

Travis point of view

He was about to tell Bad girl and Mimmy to stop fighting when suddenly he heard someone yell **ffffffuuuuuuccccckkkkkk.**

For some reason he had the feeling he had to laugh his ass off at that so as anyone would do he did he started to laugh his ass off he was laughing so hard he was clutching his sides laughing.

Travis suddenly stopped laughing and suddenly started coughing he covered his mouth with his hand and he felt something warm and wet on his hand he looked and there was blood on his hand.

Travis looked at his shirt and noticed a blood stain on his shirt was getting bigger with that Travis fell to the floor and went unconscious because of blood loss.

Shinobu point of view

Afro girl was about to stop the fight when she heard a someone having a coughing fit and then heard someone hit the floor.

She turned to the front desk and she looked around but she couldn't find Travis anywhere she then smelled the familiar aroma of blood and she suddenly had a feeling full of dread.

She jumped over the desk and saw Travis on the floor a pool of blood was slowly forming around him and he didn't look like he was breathing.

Now most people would say she was afraid of nothing and they mostly would be right however she was afraid of one thing and that was that Travis would die.

So in her fear she yelled "**Travis!"**

Mimmy and Bad girl's point of view

Mimmy was getting annoyed with Bad girl and was about to try to kill her when she heard a yell **"Travis!"**

Mimmy and Bad girl stopped fighting and looked to see Shinobu running behind the front desk and hearing the urgency and dread in her voice.

Mimmy and Bad girl ran after her and when they saw Shinobu checking on a bleeding Travis they went into shock.

Mimmy loved Travis and Bad girl had a respect for the only person ever to beat her let alone beat her twice.

They were both shocked to see him bleeding on the floor.

Mimmy got over her shock first and asked "what happened?"

Shinobu looked at Mimmy and said "I don't know all I know is that I heard someone coughing and then heard someone hit the floor when I came to check what happened all I saw was Travis on the floor with blood all around him."

Bad girl said "We have to get him to the hospital!" you could hear the urgency in her voice she didn't want Travis to die

Mimmy and Shinobu both nodded Shinobu grabbed his arms and Mimmy grabbed his legs and they moved Travis and with Bad girl the four of them started making it towards the hospital.

Shinobu point of view

Shinobu felt her hands becoming wet and she wondered why she looked down and saw that Travis was bleeding more on her hands.

She quickly looked at Bad girl and said "He's losing a lot of blood if we don't hurry he is going to die!" you could tell by her tone that she was worried.

Bad girl heard what Shinobu said and started to think of a way to get there quicker she couldn't think of any way to get to the hospital quicker so in her frustration she Yelled "**fuck It!."**

Bad girl walked in the middle of the street and when a car was about to pass her she destroyed the cars window and knocked the car driver out and threw him out of the car she then turned to Shinobu and Mimmy and said come on and Shinobu and Mimmy ran into the car while they were carrying Travis

Bad girl was about to drive the car when she remembered something she has never driven a car before.

She turned to Shinobu and Mimmy and asked "Hey do either one of you know how to drive a car?"

Shinobu and Mimmy stared at her in shock

Shinobu yelled the only thing she could think to say at that moment "**Are you fucking kidding me? How the hell do you not know how to drive?"**

Bad girl point of view

Bad girl was starting to get pissed and she yelled **" I never fucking learned you bitch" **

She then turned to Mimmy who had been trying to slow down the blood from flowing out of Travis.

"Do you know how to drive a car?" she asked Mimmy

Mimmy turned to Bad girl and said "yes I know how to drive".

That actually shocked them for a couple of seconds but Bad girl got over it and said "How the hell do you know how to drive?"

Mimmy said "I learned it while I was in Henry's head."

Bad girl didn't know how to comment on that but she quickly recovered and said "Alright you drive." she looks to Shinobu and says "Bitch you put Travis in the back."

When Bad girl called afro girl a bitch she looked at Bad girl and if looks could kill Bad girl would already be in hell.

Shinobu got in the back and put Travis in the back and laid his head on her lap. Bad girl got in the passenger's seat and Mimmy got in the drivers and started the car and sped towards the hospital.

Next chapter hospitals, kissing, and revenge.

How did Travis get hurt, when this will all be answered in the next chapter?

I know that it is short (sorry) but it is the best me and the editor could come up with for now I hope you people continue to review and if you have **ANY WAY'S OF MAKING IT BETTER **review

P.S . He needs help with the lemon scenes so help a guy out okay.

Thanks from author and editor


	6. hospitals,kissing,and revenge part 1

Sorry for the long time it took to right this it's been one incident after another. Anyway thank you all for still liking my story.

Hikaru Date : thanks I guess I missed that I'm now alone writing this as my co-writer/editor is now at college.

Phil-o : hell yeah it is! And thanks I will if I forget or am stumped I will pm you.

Fujisawa loser : it's fine thanks for pointing that out also yeah without my editor I'm kind of alone writing this and my writing was average at best. I don't think you're being offensive or anything I like people telling me what's wrong with my work and telling me how to make it better. I will try to make more chapters.

Mega fan: thank you very much!

John spectre : yeah it was terrible that happened to her she was one of the more interesting characters in the game

Bloodyninja88: you will find out how he got hurt.

**Yelling "who the hell are you!"**

_Thoughts/flashbacks "wonder what she wears under that?" (insert perverted giggle)_

(places)

(author's thoughts)

Also nobody better flame me, if you do you better have a DAMN! Good reason

I don't own no more heroes if I did travis would have given him a harem.

Now let the bloodshed begin!

Chapter 6 hospitals kissing, and revenge part 1

About half a mile from the no more heroes hotel 

The worthless piece of shit(I will give you one guess) was finally able to get rid of that crazy woman. People were watching the man slowly limp towards the crownless kings hotel/pad.

"_I'm almost there, when I get there I will finally be able to rest a bit" _the man thought however it would seem fate(cough me cough) was waiting for him to think that because just after he thought that because just as he was about ten feet from the hotel entrance a car came flying out of nowhere and hit him going 40 miles an hour.(if you didn't know I really hate him)

He was sent flying towards the lake where he hit a boat that was passing by his last thoughts before losing consciousness were ("_WHY ME?")._

Inside the car

The Moe girl looked out the window seeing the person she hit flying she looked towards the 'cosplay girl' "did I just do a hit and run?" she asked innocently. Bad girl looked out the window but when she saw who it was she just laughed "yeah you did but it was just henry," she then pointed towards the boat henry was on "besides he landed safely on that boat over there". Mimmy smiled a truly evil smile and said "oh that fine then" she then sped up going faster trying to get to the hospital as quickly as possible.

While this was happening in the back seat the afro samurai girl (couldn't help it) just kept on holding

travis in her lap any other time she would have been ecstatic for having her master in her lap but right

now she was holding him and making sure the ride didn't do anything to him in his weakened state.

The rest of the ride was in silence the car speeding towards the hospital running over anyone stupid enough not to get out of their way.

Hospital

A man standing at five foot 8 had brown hair and black eyes, he was wearing the standard lab coat for a doctor with black pants with a white shirt was walking the halls of the hospital.

Clark was having a great day, first he got to work without anyone being thrown out of a window onto his car. Then he got that hot nurse's number at the front desk.

All in all it was a good day for him, his shift was over after he clocked out he started to walk out of the building he had just made it to his car when he saw a blue suv run right through a car that was coming out causing the other car to tip over and catch on fire and explode. When this happened the other car crashed right into the wall next to the door.

Clark dropped his keys and went straight to the car that crashed seeing as the other one had exploded. When he got their he saw 'moe' girl get out of the driver side he heard a small moan of pain he looked over and saw 'cosplay' girl get out of the passenger seat. He had to stop himself from having a nosebleed after he saw the tutu she wore was barely able to cover her ass.

"hey are you a doctor here?" he looked in the back of the car and saw an afro girl with a guy bleeding in her lap. He was instantly checking the guy to see where he was injured he noticed the blood was coming from his chest and stomach he had to hurry and get this man into surgery before the stomach opened and the stomach acids come out.

He looked at bad girl "get a stretcher quickly"!

Bad girl hearing the urgency in his voice ran into the hospital most of the men and women who saw her got bloody noses after seeing what she was wearing.

She ran to the front desk where a hot blond was filing her nails "hey" bad girl said after not getting a response she tried again when she didn't get a response again she got pissed and grabbed her bat and slamed it on the ground causing the floor to develop cracks in it.

After that everyone was looking at her in fear bad girl just looked at the blond "I need a fucking stretcher outside right fucking now" she said the blond saw in her eyes that if she didn't get her a stretcher right then and there she would be dead.

Later people would say that was the quickest they had ever seen the paramedics get a stretcher for someone.

She guided them outside clark waved them over and helped the paramedics put the crownless king in the stretcher and run back inside to take him to the operating room.

3 hours later outside the operating room

The girls had tried to get inside many times to see if travis was better but they were always caught and pushed out of the operating room. They had stopped though after clark told them that if they kept on coming into the operating room they could contaminate the room and cause travis to get worse.

Bad girl was next to the operating room door leaning on the wall. Mimmy and shinobu were sitting on a bench right in front of the operating room. Mimmy was looking around the hall it was an ordinary hospital hall with a white ceiling and white walls and white tile floor on the walls were some weird paintings which she guessed were supposed to be about nature or something.

Shinobu was sharpening her katana (the three girl rhumba's sword) she looked the most calm out of the three but her eyes would dart over to the operating door every couple of minutes.

The operating light finally went off and the clark came out of the operating room in a white mask and white apron both had some blood on them. The three girls were instantly in front of him

"how is he"?

"Is he going to be okay"?

The girls were all asking this quickly they were all afraid travis was deeply or critically wounded though bad girl hid it better than shinobu or mimmy. After clark calmed them all down he looked at a clipboard that was in his hand. "well he had two bruised ribs some slight blood loss, we bandaged him up so he should be okay there at least" his face then got serious "however there were some strange things inside him it appears he was recently poisoned we cleared it out of his system but he will need to spend the night here until the poison is fully out of him". "there also appears some bone had pierced his chest luckily it appears to have missed his internal organs" he then looked at the girls "do any of you know how those bone fragments got there?"

shinobu and mimmy point of view

both of the girls looked at bad girl who looked shocked it was her fault the Crownless King almost died.

When clark saw that no one answered "_huh guess they don't know" _ he thought he started to walk away when shinobu grabbed his arm "can we see him?" she asked

Clark thought about it he didn't see any reason they couldn't see him "well he's asleep right know but he should wake up in about a hour or so he's in room 208" with that he walked away from them.

Shinobu nodded to mimmy and bad girl they then start to look for room 208.

East wing of santa destroy hospital

"_I hope he's okay" _were mimmys thoughts even thought the doctor had told them he was okay she wanted see for herself. Afro girl and cosplay girl's thoughts were similar when they finally found the room they went in and saw travis hooked up to an i.v. his chest was bandaged and he was hooked to a heart monitor. They heard the beats from the monitor showing that he was alive. Even thought travis was alive they could see that his body was still alert.

Shinobu and mimmy both walked to opposite sides of his bed and smiled they were beyond happy to see him alive. Bad girl showed nothing on the outside but on the inside she was happy to see he was alive. She was still sad that she almost made him die.

However the happy moment was ruined when an explosion went off on the west side of the hospital. Knocking the girls onto the floor bad girl fell on her ass while shinobu and mimmy fell onto travis when bad girl got off the floor and looked at the others she gained a small nose bleed you see shinobu had fallen above travis sending the unconscious travis into the valley of heaven. While mimmy fell when she figured out where she was she saw that her face had fallen right on travis's crotch(the author looked at this and laughed perversely) both girls blushed and quickly got off of him.

When naughty girl(I couldn't help it) got over her own little fantasies she said "what the hell was that?" "me and shinobu will check it out!, you stay her and guard travis" mimmy said with that mimmy and shinobu left

10 minutes later

Bad girl was getting impatient she wasn't scared or worried for the girls after all they both were now considered ranked assassins. Her thoughts were "_what the hell is taking those bitches so long?"_

She looked at travis and she was smiling she was happy that he was alive and not dying after all she knew it was partly her fault that he was unconscious in that bed bandaged up. She was sorry for almost killing him but she would be damned into the deepest darkest pits of hell before she told anyone. She walked over to travis and making sure no one would see she quickly kissed him on the lips. She then smirked "that's for saving me" she said quietly that moment quickly ended when a nurses body hit the door destroying it and sending the body smashing into the wall causing the body to cover the wall in blood.

A guy came through the what was left of the door he stood at five foot 9 he had shoulder length red hair he was wearing a pair of orange pants and a orange shirt with santa destroy insane asylum #54971 was printed in bold black on the back of the orange shirt. On his arms were gauntlets that went all the way to his elbows.

Bad girl just looked at him "**who the fuck are you?" **she yelled at him while she made sure that her bat was still in her right hand.

The man just looked at her with an insane smile.

Well that's the end to part one part two should be up in one to two days

Thank you all for still reading my stuff.


	7. hospitals, kissing, and revenge part2

**Phil-o : thank you! You are the type of reader that makes writing this story worth it.**

**The jabberwock of oz : just like I wrote about phil-o you both help me have the will to continue this story.**

**Too everyone else thank you for staying with the story I will never give up on a story as long as it has reviewers… and I have my inspiration. **

**Yelling "who the hell are you!"**

_Thoughts/flashbacks "wonder what she wears under that?" (insert perverted giggle)_

(places) hell a.k.a. school

(author's thoughts) (wonder how this will go)?

Also nobody better flame me, if you do you better have a DAMN! Good reason

I don't own no more heroes if I did travis would have had a harem.

**Ps there will be some more gore then usual so no kids allowed period!**

Now let the bloodshed begin!

Chapter 7 hospitals,kissing,and revenge part 2

A king must be the first one on the battlefield and the last to leave it= unkown (thought I'd give this a try "shrugs shoulders" )

Travis's room bad girl 

_Bad girl was getting impatient she wasn't scared or worried for the girls after all they both were now considered ranked assassins. Her thoughts were "__what the hell is taking those bitches so long?"_

_She looked at travis and she was smiling she was happy that he was alive and not dying after all she knew it was partly her fault that he was unconscious in that bed bandaged up. She was sorry for almost killing him but she would be damned into the deepest darkest pits of hell before she told anyone. She walked over to travis and making sure no one would see she quickly kissed him on the lips. She then smirked "that's for saving me" she said quietly that moment quickly ended when a nurses body hit the door destroying it and sending the body smashing into the wall causing the body to cover the wall in blood._

_A guy came through the what was left of the door he stood at five foot 9 he had shoulder length red hair he was wearing a pair of orange pants and a orange shirt with santa destroy insane asylum #54971 was printed in bold black on the back of the orange shirt. On his arms were gauntlets that went all the way to his elbows._

_Bad girl just looked at him "__**who the fuck are you?" **__she yelled at him while she made sure that her bat was still in her right hand._

_The man just looked at her with an insane smile._

" who am I"? he asked you could hear the humor in his voice he then looked her right in the eye.

She unknowingly took a step back in slight fear for the guys eyes reflected pure and unadulterated madness. The eyes of a man who would kill just to hear the screams of the dying as if he was hearing a absolute blissful song.

The man then started to laugh "my name is jack..Jack.T. Ripper at your service" he then bowed to her "I'm here to kill that man" he pointed to travis "I'm going to become the #1 assassin in the world then I can kill as many people as I want"!

Bad girl fear was quickly replaced by pure anger "_I wont allow some little piss ant kill travis" _ so with those thoughts bad girl ran across of the room. Grabbing her bat from the wall while running towards him she swung the bad towards his head intent on crushing his skull in one hit she wanted to end it quickly. If travis woke up he would instantly get out of bed to help her even if it made his wounds worse that was just the kind of guy she knew travis was.

(what? They call him the crownless king a king will always protect his subjects or in this case his harem)

However just as the bat was going to hit him he did a back flip going into the hallway. Her bat hit the ground make a small crater after looking back at travis and making sure he was okay she ran out into the hallway.

As soon as she got passed the door she had to duck from a punch from jack when she turned around she saw that pieces of the wall were falling off showing that jack was stronger than he looked. They both ran at each other jack swung his arm out trying to deliever a haymaker(I think that's what it's called). She ducked from the haymaker and using her bat swung as hard as she could aiming at his right thigh however jack moved just enough to where the bat only hit his stomach. The strength behind the swing sent jack flying right into the wall his body made a imprint in the wall and caused jack to cough up blood into his hand when he saw this he glared at bad girl with pure hatred

" **you fucking whore"! **he yelled he used his legs and propelled himself out of the wall and straight towards bad girl.

Having not been expected jack to do that she wasn't able to dodge the punch to her chest she flew back and hit the wall; she bounced off the wall and landed hard on the floor. Bad girl was clutching her chest unknowingly making them look bigger.(couldn't resist)

Bad girl was breathing slowly every time she took a breath her chest would hurt meaning she either had bruised or broken a rib or two. Using her bat as a crutch she was able to slowly get up,

Jack watched this and smiled a true psychotic smile "you really are a tough bitch" he then took on a perverted look "when I kill the "crownless king" I'll be sure to screw you in front of his corpse" he then looked at the ceiling laughed insanely.

Bad girl looked horrified for a second until she remembered him saying he was going to kill travis something in her forced her to get up even with the pain in her chest she still got up. She ran up to him and just as jack looked back to see her expression he was hit in the face with the bat breaking his nose and a few teeth he flew and hit a vending machine across the hall sending blood, teeth, and snacks everywhere.

After a minute or two jack slowly got back up his face a perfect picture of anger jack just looked at bad girl

" **I will fuuucking kill youuuu" he yelled** he then ran towards bad girl crossing the hall in less than a second he tried to punch her in the face but she blocked his fist with her bat. The bat groaned under the strain of stopping the fist but it still held strong. Jack then tried to sweep her legs from under her but she just jump he was waiting for this just as her feet touched the ground jack punched her knee there was a cracking sound of bone braking and the sound of bad girl screaming in agony.

Bad girl fell to the floor clutching her broken knee she glared at jack **"fucking bastaard"** she yelled in anger she tried to hit jack with her bat but jack stopped her bat and tossed it out of her hand and it hit the ground behind him. And he slowly started to walk towards bad girl a evil smirk on his face.

Bad girl slowly crawled backwards she was looking all over the hall to find anything she could maybe help defend herself with. She hit the wall and heard a small tink of metal hit the ground she felt behind her and grabbed it after she figured out what it was she came up with a idea.

Jack got closer and closer he looked at bad girls body and saw that her tutu had slide up and was showing her white laced panties.

Bad girl grabbed the flask that was in her hand opened it and drank the contents when jack got close enough bad girl grabbed a lighter she had hide in her tutu somewhere (where the hell did she hide that?) she spit the beer from the canteen towards the lighter where it instantly caught on fire and hit jack right in the face setting it on fire. Jack fell to the floor clawing at his face trying to put the fire out.

As this was happening bad girl slowly got up and walked towards her bat as she grabbed it and limped towards jack. Bad girl raised her bat above her head and looked down at jack she saw that his face was half of it was gone. The flesh on the left side of his face was burnt away showing the veins and muscles in his face. She brought the bat down on his head when it connected his head was crushed under the bat it exploded into blood, brain matter, and bone.

With jack dead bad girls finally fell to the ground exhausted from the fight he final thought before she fell unconscious her final thought was "_I protect travis take that you bitches!"_

And end I know it's not very long but I wanted to give bad girl and shinobu/mimmy both chapter

Also for those who wanted me to update my other stories it will take a while the idiots at geek squad fucked up and all of my stories I typed up on my computer were erased so I have to start tose stories up again

Thank you all for reading my stories I will continue to write in the hope that my stories inspire people to write more harems.

LONG LIVE THE HAREMS!


End file.
